ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Recent Edits Please swing by these Talk Pages when you have the time: Talk: Church of Gozer Songbook Talk:Gozer Talk:Cult of Gozer And Vinz Clortho's page lost the infobox which rather important so I'm going to edit the article again and keep your additions as best I can. Mrmichaelt 01:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was by accident. Sorry man. and put the The Keymaster of Gozer in the Viz Clortho infobox. thank you. Don't cha judge me! 02:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. For future issues that may come like this, if you can't figure out how to fix something leave a message on the article's Talk Page asking for assistance. Mrmichaelt 02:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Any time buddy. Take care... Don't cha judge me! 02:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Questions with Edits You state in one place that Gozerians is a extinct species which I have not read or seen anywhere. I am not sure where you found that info. But I did find a page in RPG Tobin that says they are indeed cult members of Gozer on earth. Go to talk page Gozerian. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Images I found one that was copied from here, and a few others are questionable. Did you actually screen cap these, or did you google them? Also, your edit went wrong on 55 Central Park West‎‎ so I undid it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've google these specific pics of 55 Central Park West including the explosion at the end of Ghostbusters I'm still lookin' for, that's it, Plus I had to get rid of the black lines on the pictures to make them, ya know, natural, perfect. & It's ok, No blames you. You had to fix the little editing problem I tried to fix really quick earlier today because the info box of Spook Central didn't the specific size part, you'd get it. Well, that's all I can do for now, my friend. & I'm sorry for the copy part. I got too much stuff to do & so little time on my hands & of course I even overlooked things sometimes which is kinda also my flaw, I know. You have a good day. Take it easy, buddy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :No biggie on my part. I am sorting things out there anyways. 55 Central Park West is a sort of messy article to begin with anyways. It shows its edit age in places. I'll look into the other three images later. I have had to get tough on image contributions lately, seems someone had uploaded a good amount of GBFans images and I was called out for it. I guess it is my job to protect the intergerty of the wiki. So gotta do this sort of thing. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I hear ya, man. As a fellow Wikipedia contributor of all kinds including the Ghostbusters wiki and the Villains wiki as well, There comes a time that I too get tough and stay vigilant (well, a just little bit vigilant. Lol) on image contributions in order to preserve the intregity and majesty of the wikipedia chapters however I can. You're alright, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I forgot. I'm sending you the last 2 JPEG pics of Spook Central before I'm out for today. I hope you like them. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Library ghost I undid your renaming cause there isn't a consensus on it. But I went ahead and opened up a debate in your behalf here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. You didn't have to open up a debate on the Library Ghost, though I wished I could have some more time to be on that debate. & although there was a capitalized leter G missing on the name, I still care little for the Library Ghost. I mean I just think she's alright for a ghost, she doesn't scare me. Lol. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Recent Temple of Gozer Edit Noticed you changed the gallery width in the Temple of Gozer article. 125 is the standard, we never change it. More on this is located in the Ghostbusters Wiki:Image Policy. Mrmichaelt 05:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) My apologies. I just assumed the gallery would be just a bit bigger only @ 150px. Now I know it's only 125px here on the Ghostbusters Wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, where are my manners? I also added the new & close-ranged pic of the Temple of Gozer here as well as the Temple of Gozer itself onto the Villains Wiki as both an evil hideout and a villianous tool. I hoped you like it. & can you add some more Ghostbusters villains to the Villain wiki whenever you like. It'll be quite fun. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC)